1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine installation, in particular in a power plant for generating electricity.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
DE 102 97 365 has disclosed a gas turbine installation of this type which is equipped with a turboset and with a flue gas recirculation device. The turboset comprises a turbine, a compressor which is drive-coupled thereto and a combustion chamber arranged in a gas path connecting the compressor to the turbine. When the gas turbine installation is operating, the flue gas recirculation device passes combustion flue gas from the turbine from a flue gas path connected to the turbine via a recirculation path to a fresh gas path connected to the compressor. The recirculation of combustion flue gases reduces the oxygen content in the combustion zone and therefore reduces the NOx formation at a given flame temperature.
WO 03/029618 has disclosed another gas turbine installation which normally operates with a closed working gas circuit. This means that the combustion flue gases from the turbine are fed back to the compressor without new fresh gas having to be added to this working gas circuit or combustion flue gas being discharged to the outside. In this way, this gas turbine installation normally operates virtually without any emissions. To start up this gas turbine installation, it is additionally equipped with a fresh gas path, via which fresh gas can be fed to the compressor. There is also a flue gas path, via which the combustion flue gases can be discharged during starting operation.